


Fighting fire with fire redux

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s05e15 Fighting Fire With Fire, Felicity lies, Fix-It, Neither are we, Oliver is not stupid, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Oliver calls out Felicity for her lies. Takes place during the scene with Felicity and Oliver in the bunker when he asks her to get in touch with Susan during 5x15.





	Fighting fire with fire redux

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note at the end of story but I will warn you fight now, not for people who think Felicity can do no wrong.

Arrow lair

Night

"Susan isn't returning my calls because you and Thea got her fired." Oliver said pointedly.

"Well in my defense, I didn't know that was gonna be Thea's play!" Felicity protested and Oliver gave her an annoyed loo.

"Don't try and bullshit me Felicity." Oliver said bluntly and Felicity gave him a confused look.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"Thea has never shown any ability or skill in hacking in the entire time she was on the team or before that even. Do you honestly expect me to believe that she was able to hack into Susan's account, delete the evidence of y identity and plant a bunch of false evidence, all without leaving a trace of her presence there?" Oliver demanded and Felicity squirmed, knowing she had been caught.

"I was just trying to help." Felicity said and Oliver scoffed.

"And throwing my sister under the bus, how was that helping? And Susan obviously had help, they can find this evidence to. What are you gonna do, fire every journalist until there's no one left to report the news?" Oliver demanded and Felicity squirmed. "Susan knew who I was, she knew I had ties to the Bratva and she most likely put together I was The Hood. If she knew all that, why would she let me know she was onto me if she was going to expose me? But because of what you did, she now has a reason to want to expose me."

"I-I'm sorry Oliver." Felicity squirmed.

"If you want to make it up, don't apologize, get Susan on the phone so I can talk to her, fix the mess you and Thea made." Oliver snapped before he turned and stalked off.

**Author's Note:**

> So, one thing that has allows bothered me about episodes fourteen and fifteen of season five is how Susan's firing is pined on Thea. Just another example of how Guggenheim thinks his viewers are complete idiots. In five seasons, Thea has never shown any ability or skill in hacking. Are we supposed to believe she was able to do that to Susan without leaving a trace at that? Just ask yourself this: who is more likely to have done that, someone with no hacking skills whatsoever, or a master hacker? If you have common sense at all, the answer to that is pretty easy.
> 
> Susan, despite what the writers tried to paint her as in episode fourteen, is not stupid. She was able to put together Oliver was the Green Arrow and had ties to the Bratva, who are some o f the nastiest people alive and do terrible things to women. She also most likely was able to put together that he was The Hood (Seriously, how no one has put together The Hood/Arrow and Green Arrow are the same person is beyond me), who used to kill people just for doing their jobs as security guards. So, knowing all this, why would she let him know she knew his secret if she was going to expose him? She wouldn't, it just does not make any sense.
> 
> Felicity doing this could actually have made things worse, she got evidence on Oliver before, she could do it again and this time, she would have motive to want to expose Oliver. Felicity's actions could have had catastrophic consequences for Team Arrow.


End file.
